The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of displaying image data on a display section.
In a facsimile apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-327962, the received image data is displayed on a display section in a predetermined amount from the head as information related to the user at the transmitting side.